


Cabenson Fanfic Challenge - Prompt - Baby

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: For the Cabenson Fanfic Challenge from 2013/2014





	Cabenson Fanfic Challenge - Prompt - Baby

It had been a really tough case, the rapist they had been chasing struck new mothers home alone. Women who would be extra compliant in order to prevent any harm befalling their babies.

The latest victim was currently being examined at Bellevue, the barely conscious woman had refused to leave without her baby. Detective Olivia Benson readily agreed to accompany mother and child in order to get the woman treatment as soon as possible, and was currently singing a lullaby to the 6 month old girl who was entranced by the gentle detective.

She wasn’t the only one, having heard about the latest victim and Benson’s vigil by the mother’s side, ADA Alexandra Cabot had made her way to Bellevue. There was nothing she could do, but it was yet another excuse to be in close proximity to Olivia, opportunities she took whenever she could.

Watching Olivia hold the baby stirred a longing inside her, she could picture fractured nights interrupted by the cries of a brown haired, brown eyed baby with a crooked smile,little league, girl guides, tantrums, PTA meetings, moody teenagers slamming doors, she wanted all of it, and she wanted it with the woman in front of her.

“Baby.” Olivia looked up at the word.

Shit! Alex hadn’t meant to say that out loud, she might want Olivia as her lover and to one day be able to refer to her as her baby, but they hadn’t even broached the subject with each other yet.

“What?”

“Um..baby, you’re holding a baby, she’s cute.” Alex said, hoping Olivia couldn’t see through her.

“Oh. Yeah.” Was that disappointment on Olivia’s face?

“It suits you. Holding a baby, I mean.”

Blushing, Olivia just smiles at Alex in response.

“Do you want your own?”

“One day maybe, but I don’t know why anyone would want to raise a baby with me, you know I haven’t exactly had the best role model.”

“I think that will work in your favor, some people repeat their parent’s mistakes, and then there are others like you, who would move heaven and earth not to re-create the horrors of your own childhood.”

Olivia ducks her head down and kisses the baby’s forehead in order to hide her tears from Alex, and avoid responding.

Alex continues, deciding it’s now or never, who knows when they will get a chance to have another intimate conversation. “I would.”

“You would what?” Olivia asks, slightly confused.

“I would have a baby with you.”

Olivia’s mouth drops open slightly, she is not quite sure that she is having this conversation with Alex. It was the sort of scenario she dreamed about.

Alex’s resolve hardens, she has laid herself bare for Olivia, and will not shy away from the way she feels, she was pretty sure that Olivia liked her too, but she knew that she would have to be the one to make the first move, she wasn’t about to back down now.

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes.”

“You want kids with me?”

“Yes. And a house and a marriage, maybe a dog. Lazy Sunday mornings, picnics in the park, family Christmases. The works.”

“Ok.”

“You want that too?”

“Yes. Can we get a bunny rabbit though? I always wanted a rabbit but my mother would never let me.”

“You can have everything you want detective.”

With that resolved, Alex reaches out a hand to Olivia who gently takes it and resumes her lullaby.


End file.
